You Can't Be Missed
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata both come from wealthy families. Sasuke thinks that Hinata is stuck up, while Hinata thinks that Sasuke is a privileged spoiled brat. It wasn't until a fateful dinner party that they saw each other as something more, actual human beings. Can this meeting blossom into a relationship? Read to find out! Alternate universe, SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Read Me: **This is an alternate universe story based loosely off of the back cover of a book *no creativity* and I realize that Hinata wouldn't act like this, but it is an alternate universe after all ;) please review and favorite for more!

Hinata was sitting at her respective table with her respective family and their respective company. The Hyuuga clan was a very prominent and financially powerful clan, and fancy dinner parties were expected to be attended by all children and spouses.

Hinata was sitting in her beautiful strapless lavender bubble dress, which reached half way between her knee and her thigh; it made her look young and innocent for her ripe age of sixteen. Hanabi, on the other hand, opted for a dark purple dress that fit her body loosely. Regardless of appearance, both girls looked stunning with their long signature hair curled loosely framing their face. And members of the opposite sex took notice at the party.

One of the male members, Sasuke, was sitting at the round table with a white tablecloth in a white room filled with elegant lights, directly across from Hinata. He knew Hinata somewhat, they both attended the same private school intended for the wealthy and privileged, but he never spoke to her.

Sasuke knew of Hinata's beauty, and he adored her purple hair, but she seemed too stuck up for him. She never spoke a word to anyone, and moreover Sasuke had not recently been in school. As he had been repeatedly kicked out of school because of his behavior, but his parents always found a way to get him back into the school.

It seemed that both classmates were stuck at the boring dinner party by their naïve parents. Sasuke wanted to talk to Hinata, but he opted not to once he saw her eating her expensive and delicious meal unsurely and properly quiet.

Their parents seemed to be discussing a business deal, as the Uchiha clan was also a prominent and financially powerful clan. What both Hinata and Sasuke didn't expect coming, was Sasuke's mother's matchmaking skills.

"Sasuke," his mother spoke up after she wiped her mouth daintily on a napkin. "Why don't you take Hinata on the dance floor and get to know her better?" she smiled. Now, this came across as a suggestion, but Sasuke knew that it was more of an order. A safe net, if you will, to ensure the Hyuuga's cooperation in the proposed business deal.

Sasuke nodded and without skipping a beat he turned to a nervous Hinata, "Would you like to dance Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes I would, thank you, Sasuke," she replied. She was trained to agree to dance with every boy that asked her in order to help her parents' business.

Sasuke scooted his chair back and went over to where Hinata was sitting and he held out his hand properly. Hinata grabbed the hand daintily, and equally as properly, and they headed onto the dance floor.

Although this was the twenty-first century, classical and ballroom music filled the dance floor with sounds of a time from whence passed. Hinata and Sasuke assumed their respective positions suitable for dancing and they repeated the steps that had been drilled into them since they were young.

As the dancing continued and the song progressed, Sasuke couldn't help but look at Hinata's soft and innocent features. Although she was beautiful in the yellow and purple lighting, her gaze seemed to be elsewhere. Sasuke took this as a sign of arrogance and his expression mimicked his annoyance in her disinterest.

Once the song ended, none of them spoke a word. Sasuke offered his hand again to walk her back to the table, but as started to walk towards the table, he noticed his mother's look. She was shaking her head at Sasuke, this was a sign that Sasuke had to woo the plum haired girl some more, as the deal was not agreed upon yet.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Hinata looked up at him, "Would you like to talk outside on the balcony? It's a nice May night," he suggested.

Hinata said nothing but nodded and agreed to be led to the balcony. Once the couple had reached their destination, Sasuke leaned against the Tuscan cement railing of the balcony. He breathed in the May night air and he stared down at the winding pathways of the garden below, he had to think up a conversation fast.

"How do you like school?" was all that Sasuke could come up with. When he heard no apparent reply, he pulled himself off the railing and he looked at Hinata expectantly.

Her expression was unreadable, and she stood there hard as a stone. Sasuke sighed and turned to the garden below once more, "It's a nice night," he offered. But still, there was no reply from the girl in the purple dress.

Finally, Sasuke had had enough, he let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Hinata was a hard stare. This stare almost threw the girl off; Sasuke had been known to be so mean.

"Look," Sasuke spoke, losing all elegance that he previously had, "am I not good enough for you? Am I not worth your breath? Are you _that_ stuck up?" he emphasized the last sentence much more than needed.

Hinata stared at him, mouth gaping. "I'm not stuck up," she finally quietly said, looking down at her pretty silver pumps.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up, princess," Sasuke spat before leaning on the railing again and looking at the serene scene that wound perfectly with the starry sky.

Hinata had had enough and she stopped her pump, making a clicking noise. "I said I'm not stuck up," she enforced. "_You're_ just some privileged rich kid. It's not like I want to waste my Saturday night here with _you_. Being forced to put up with _you_, of all people," she finally said. The words felt so good coming out of her mouth, the taste that they left on her tongue was a taste of pure confidence and adrenaline.

Sasuke said nothing but turned his head to look at Hinata, "Now _that's_ honesty, something that you don't really see in rich kids," then he turned his head back to the garden.

Hinata was taken aback by his sudden change of heart, it seemed like he almost wanted a breath of fresh air from this stuffy lifestyle, maybe he was exactly like Hinata. She sighed and spoke up, "Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot," she looked at her pumps once more and bit her lip.

Sasuke once more turned his head to the side to look at Hinata and he smirked. "Maybe we did. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?" he asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she replied stepping to the railing to be in his line of sight.

"Nice to meet you Hinata Hyuuga, now can we cut the crap?" Sasuke looked at her, a hint of deviousness in his gaze.

She laughed a hearty laugh, and it felt great not to be obligated to laugh and laugh on her own free will. "Sure," she smiled. "What do you like to do for fun?" she asked, changing the subject to something a little more personal.

"I like to cause trouble, get kicked out of my school, and dishonor my family," Sasuke listed seemingly sarcastically. Then he pressed his palms to the cool concrete railing and he pushed himself up straight. He met the pale lavender eyes of Hinata's and he looked intently into them.

"What about you, what do you do for fun," he asked, lowering his voice an octave and softening his tone.

Hinata stared into his black pools of mixed emotion and she searched his gaze for something, "I do whatever I'm told is supposed to be fun," she joked.

Sasuke smiled in appreciation at her honest humor and he turned to the garden scene once more. "So we're in the same boat, huh?" he mumbled ever so audibly.

"I guess we are," Hinata agreed as she turned her body to the garden scene as well.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, "I feel like we could be good friends, princess," he honestly said, but of course he was joking on the princess part.

Hinata smiled at him, "I guess we can, but first we'll need to talk more to figure out if we can _really_ be friends," she flirted.

Sasuke smirked and ran a finger through his hair; he'd never met a girl like this at one of these events. He'd never felt like a girl could really get the suffocation of coming from a wealthy family, but Hinata seemed to know what he was going through all too well. He wasn't sure if it was a crush or not, but he wanted to talk to Hinata Hyuuga more and more and explore her different sides. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship that was birthed on a warm May night under the watchful eye of the starry sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read Me:** Thanks for all of the positive feedback! Keep it coming, it lets me know that you like my work

As sad as it is to say, much less admit, Sasuke never talked to Hinata at school. She mostly clung to her few close friends, while Sasuke clung to his many friends. But little did Hinata know, or perhaps little did she notice, that Sasuke was watching her, waiting to speak to her one last time.

Although Hinata paid no mind to their conversation at the dinner party Saturday, it was all that Sasuke could think about. It was now Wednesday, and not a day went by when Sasuke didn't think of her. But still, as focused as Hinata was on her school work, she also wondered when Sasuke would talk to her.

Finally, after a day of waiting, Sasuke decided to seek out Hinata in the library, where she usually could be found during lunch, and speak to her. As Sasuke walked into the cold room of the library with the even colder and unwelcoming stares of the librarians, he scoped the area for any sign of Hinata's plum hair.

Albeit he was sure that she was in the library, assuming her usual lunch rituals, he was still shaking in anticipation that she wouldn't be there. As he walked down the musty rows of old and all but unwanted books, he searched for the girl. And sure enough, he saw her, in the biography section at the very back corner.

Sasuke decided to approach her slowly, as she was standing up and reading a page in what seemed like a thick and tattered book. Sasuke cleared his throat and the plum haired girl's pale eyes darted up to meet his own.

Hinata looked at him, then returned her gaze to her book, as if she didn't see Sasuke, or rather, didn't care to see Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her beautiful, yet expensive attire. She was wearing a white pencil skirt decorated in a sheet of purple lace, with a white shirt with some kind of beaded design around the neck. And to top it all off, she was wearing very expensive Prada pumps, a staple of all of the prep school's female students.

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke tried. Hinata looked at him once more, then proceeded to ignore him. "What are you reading?" he tried once more. Still, there was no reply from Hinata, she didn't even look up to match his gaze this time.

Sasuke wondered if it was because of what he was wearing, or maybe the dinner party didn't go too well for their corresponding parents and she was asked not to speak to him again. Whatever the reason, Sasuke decided that the latter was the most plausible.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Sasuke asked taking a step closer and putting his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

Hinata didn't look up at him, but she replied regardless. "I don't know, maybe it's because you haven't talked to me all week even after the dinner party where we talked and had a good time," Hinata closed her book and handed it to Sasuke, "I was right about you, you are an entitled rich brat," she simply said before walking away.

Sasuke couldn't help but turn and watch her walk away. He then looked at the book that she handed him, and decided that if this was as close as he was going to get to holding Hinata Hyuuga's hand, then he had lost all self-respect.

Sasuke tossed the book on a nearby table and jogged after Hinata, yelling her name as loud as he dared in the library with the self-important and the illusory superior librarians. However, Hinata didn't stop to look at Sasuke until she was well out of the library and into the stuffy and stoic halls of the elite private school.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called, running up behind her as she quickly picked up her pace. But it was to no avail, Sasuke was much taller than her and he could easily outrun her any day, he caught up to the girl with ease. When Sasuke did catch up to Hinata, he grabbed her shoulder and it was then that Hinata knew that she couldn't get out of talking to the Uchiha heir.

Hinata sighed and looked up at Sasuke when he turned her around and rested his hands on both of her shoulders, "What do you want?" she said with a certain edge in her voice.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, not from the run, but because her beauty took his breath away, and he couldn't help but study her beautiful features. Hinata gave him a look of distaste but made no attempt to loosen the grip that the Uchiha had on her.

"A date," Sasuke breathed.

Hinata was taken aback and she looked up at the boy, eyes wide, "Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"A date," Sasuke repeated. Then he licked his lips and decided to elaborate more. "I want to take you on a date, Hinata. And I don't usually don't girls that my parents make me talk to at dinner parties," he added.

Hinata grabbed his wrists and she pulled them off of her, "Well isn't _that_ reassuring," she said sarcastically as she walked away.

Sasuke sighed and turned on his heel to face the girl that had rejected him three times today already, "Please Hinata, let me make it up to you. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you all week. You're just so pretty and I didn't know what to say. Because when I talk to you, it's like I totally forget who I am or what to say," he honestly spoke. He then closed his eyes while he awaited Hinata's response.

But when no response was apparent, he dared to open his eyes. Much to his surprise he saw Hinata, back towards him, stopped in her tracks. She finally shook her head and turned around after what seemed like forever.

"Fine, I'll give you my number, but you better call me," she demanded. Sasuke nodded and stuck his hands in his pocket for anything that might serve as a place for her to write down her number. But when no piece of paper or writing utensil was found, Sasuke just handed her his phone shyly.

Hinata punched her number in and walked away without a word. And, call Sasuke desperate, he texted Hinata straight away, so that she wouldn't have any time to forget about him, or his infatuation with her. Although Hinata was still a stuck up young lady, Sasuke still couldn't believe that she might actually agree to go on a date with him. And that feeling alone was enough to get him to smile for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll keep 'em coming **

Although Hinata all but agreed to go on a date with Sasuke, they were still meeting each other once again, on a Saturday night on a warm, airy May night. Sasuke asked Hinata if she would go bowling with him. And much to the wealthy girl's dismay, she agreed. It was such a breath of fresh air from the stuffy and banal life that came with wealth, even if it was quite foreign to Hinata.

Sasuke knocked on the Hyuuga's door nervously. He wasn't sure if wearing a white button down shirt with khakis was a good enough look. Would the Hyuugas dislike it? Would they think that the rolled up sleeves of his button down shirt was too laid back? Would it cause her father to think of him as irresponsible?

All of these questions went swimming through Sasuke's head unanswered as the door opened and a smiling Hinata Hyuuga appeared behind it.

"Hello Sasuke," she greeted. And then she stepped out of the house without saying goodbye to whomever might be inside the house. She was wearing black high waisted shorts with a pale purple dolman top tucked into her shorts and black scrunched boots that went up to just below her knee. She wore her purple hair in relaxed curls and she looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight.

The moonlight in the purple and pink sky that was decorated delicately with stars always reflected well on Hinata's appearance. Sasuke made a mental note to always take Hinata out at nighttime because it made her radiant.

Sasuke was nervous, and he didn't exactly know what to say to Hinata, so he just opened the passenger door of his black BMW and Hinata thanked him with a smile. What a twist of roles, Sasuke was the one tongue tied, not Hinata. He wasn't sure whether this was a refreshing change or a change that could mean he was making a mistake. Either way, he decided that to feel this happy with a girl would never be a mistake.

Sasuke silently got into the drivers' seat of the car and he didn't speak a word. As he started to cruise down the highway, his grip on the steering wheel got tighter and the silence between them got more and more unbearable.

Hinata finally decided that it was her turn to make the school's heart throb on edge, "If you were going to ask me out on a date, you should've reviewed your conversation cards," she joked.

Sasuke laughed at her witty remark and then he looked at her, "I just don't really know what to say around pretty girls," he smirked with his infamous smirk that made all the girls swoon at his charm and good looks. Even Hinata felt all of the breath escape from her lungs at his onyx eyes shining down at her.

Hinata smiled without humor and then she stared out the window and at the speckles of street lights that were whizzing past them and blurring together in one singular line of never ending light. After she watched the line of street lights go by for a while, she finally opened her mouth to speak again.

"You know, I've never actually gone bowling before," she admitted so quietly that Sasuke had to think about what she said before answering.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's not so hard once you get it," he assured her. Hinata smiled at him with hope and then Sasuke made a right turn and pulled into the bowling alley's parking lot.

The bowling alley appeared to be at a shady part of town, it had blaring music from the bar inside along with equally as shady men standing outside the bar, drinking and smoking and laughing. Hinata gaped at the sight of the run down bowling alley and she turned to Sasuke to meet his smirk.

"Are you sure this is the right bowling alley?" she asked. Part of her was hoping that he had made a wrong turn, but once she saw his satisfied smirk, she realized that he _hadn't_ made a mistake and that she would _have_ to go in there.

Sasuke didn't answer her question except for with his expression and then he got out of the car to get the passenger door for Hinata. It was clear that she would need to be coaxed out of the car and even further convinced to go inside the run down building.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, when he opened the door and offered Hinata his hand, she didn't resist or refuse. She climbed out of the seat, still looking stunned and she walked to the entrance in a daze.

The inside of the bowling alley was just as unimpressive as the outside was. The carpets reeked of liquor and smoke and they were discolored and faded. The bowling lane were many but mangy, they looked like the owner struggled to keep up the appearance of the clearly outdated lanes.

But much to Hinata's further surprise, Sasuke led her to the diner next to the counter where the torn seats of the green booths met them. Hinata squeezed Sasuke's hand at their sight, and Sasuke smiled in enjoyment at being able to hold Hinata's small hand.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to lead her to a booth in the corner of the narrow diner and it wasn't long until a plump waitress appeared.

"Sasuke!" she greeted. She leaned down and ruffled his hair, which Sasuke immediately smoothed and smiled up at the lady.

"Finally you come back here! I thought you'd never come back. You need to visit me more often," the waitress scolded as she playfully shoved him.

Hinata just folded her hands on the table and smiled at the scene, the waitress was such a child for clearly being so old.

"Sorry, I've been pretty busy with Dad's business and school. I'll stop by more often though," he told the waitress with an honest and, honestly charming, smile.

The waitress finally took notice of Hinata sitting across from Sasuke and she smiled at the plum haired girl before turning back to Sasuke, "I'll be right back," she told him.

"W-wait," Hinata protested, but it was too late, the waitress disappeared. Hinata looked at the path that the waitress took then she looked back at Sasuke, "She didn't take our orders!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke laughed, "Don't worry, she knows what we want," he reassured her, waving her off.

"N-No she doesn't! I've never been here before! Shouldn't I at least get a menu or something?" Hinata asked in a panic.

Sasuke laughed once more, "You're all worked up over not getting a menu, just relax and trust me for once. She knows what we want," he repeated.

Hinata shook her head, "But I've never been here before!" she tried once more. Sasuke just shook his head as the waitress appeared with two vanilla milkshakes, two plates, and a basket of fries.

The waitress set the food down, gave Sasuke a little knowing smile, and then she walked away without a sound.

"This," Hinata motioned to the fry basket, "is what you thought I wanted?" she looked at the fries distastefully.

"Just stick it in your mouth and eat it," Sasuke told her as he squirted ketchup on his plate and drug a fry through it.

Hinata frowned at his rude comment, but she finally gave in and picked up a fry carefully. Judging by looks alone, she wouldn't be surprised to find a maggot crawling out of the basket.

Hinata unsurely took a bite of the fry and she was greatly impressed by the taste. It was the perfect combination of crunch, seasoning, and carefully selected oil. Suddenly Hinata found the reason why the bowling alley had stayed in business for so long, the food was outstanding.

"Wow, this is good," Hinata admitted, like she couldn't believe that she was saying that.

Sasuke laughed, "See, I told you I knew what you wanted," he boasted. Hinata made a face at him before eating her share of fries and drinking the perfectly creamy and smooth vanilla milkshake.

When Sasuke had paid for the meal he looked behind Hinata at the bowling lanes and he smirked, "Let's teach you how to bowl," he nodded towards the direction of the lanes.

Hinata turned around and looked at the outdated lanes, "N-No—I'm not a good bowler," she tried. But it was too late; Sasuke had grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the counter to get their shoes. Hinata couldn't believe that Sasuke was making her do this, and that she was letting him do this. She had never done this with any guy before, but Sasuke was somehow different. He made everything seem more fun and she could be herself around him. Now what was it in him that she was so drawn to?

After Sasuke had tried to teach Hinata to no avail, he took her home. Hinata and Sasuke were talking and laughing in the car now like they had known each other forever. And in one sense, they did, because they came from similar families and backgrounds of wealth and prestige.

When Sasuke had finally, much to each of their dismay, pulled into the Hyuuga's driveway, he slowly and regretfully got out to open Hinata's door.

Hinata offered her hand to him and he took it and helped her out of the car. However, when Hinata was well out of the door, she didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't let go of hers. Much like their hands currently were, they wanted to be intertwined forever.

When Sasuke had reached Hinata's doorstep, he grabbed her other hand and faced her, staring down into her pale lavender eyes. And what came over Sasuke, he didn't know, and what came over Hinata next she didn't know either; but Sasuke kissed Hinata and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And that's how their relationship was born.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep reviewing and keep favoriting! Tell me what you think of my writing skills and keep up the positive feedback! Thanks everyone! 3**

It had been about two weeks since Sasuke and Hinata had begun their relationship. None of them told their parents about the relationship, for fear of giving them the satisfaction of playing matchmaker and influencing future business deals.

Although they had been dating for a little over two weeks, Sasuke and Hinata felt like they had known each other for ever. They complemented each other so well, even if it appeared that they would never be a good pair; but when together, they merged wonderfully into a seemingly perfect couple.

And now our story begins.

Sasuke had just gotten back from school after spending an hour after the bell rang on a Friday with Hinata doing homework and talking about their days in the library. As he walked into the garage door of his house and entered the living room and kitchen area, he was surprised to find his mother, father, and older brother, Itachi, sitting down talking intently in the living room.

Sasuke was somewhat set back by the appearance of his family together, his family was never together unless something big needed to be discussed. Sasuke assumed that it was a large investment, as usual, or something business related, but he was surprised when he was called into the living room by his father.

"Sasuke, have a seat," his dad commanded, trying to sound as lighthearted as possible. Sasuke took a seat in a beige armchair diagonal from the beige couch and he looked at his family. His father looked on edge, and his mother looked unsure while Itachi had his usual stoic expression.

"Sasuke," his mother finally spoke. She smoothed out her red satin dress before continuing. "We need to talk to you about something important," she bit her lip and looked at her husband for help.

Fugaku nodded to his wife and then he turned his intense gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him confused and he felt himself shrink back into the beige arm chair as his father opened his mouth to speak.

"There's been a change of plans son," he said, unsure of what to say to break the news to his youngest son, whom was still staring at him with confusion. "We've gotten an offer to collaborate with a company, and this is a once in a life time deal. But, if we take this deal it will mean moving to a different area," his father finally managed to get out.

Sasuke gaped at his father and turned to his mother for any kind of a hint that this was a joke. But judging by Mikito's sympathetic expression, it didn't seem that this was a hoax.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" Sasuke choked out. He still couldn't believe it, he looked to Itachi for an answer, but his loving older brother shook his head in apology, as if this move was his fault to begin with.

"No honey," Mikito answered him. "We're going to take this business deal. We'll be gone before the end of the school year, that's why you need to study for finals now so that you can take them early," she told him. And once again, his mother returned her gaze to her lap and smoothed her red satin dress absent mindedly.

"H-How soon will we be leaving?" Sasuke breathed. Mikito and Fugaku looked at each other and Mikito shrugged at her husband.

Fugaku finally turned back to Sasuke, regaining his serious look and boring into his son's eyes. "We'd like to leave by next Saturday because the company really needs us to get their as soon as possible to discuss our plans," he informed Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and he felt his hands shaking as he folded them in his lap. "How far are we moving away?" he asked through clenched teeth. He was trying hard not to break down, or tell them about he and Hinata's relationship, but it was so hard not to.

"Oh honey, it's hundreds of miles away, we'll be so far from here," his mother told him. Sasuke felt the breath get knocked out of him at her words. What could he do? It's not like he could stay here and be here with Hinata, much less ever see her again.

"But we'll find you a new school; it'll be a private school of course. I know that you have no trouble making friends, so fitting in won't be a problem for you. Sasuke, what you really have to understand is that this is a big opportunity for not only your father, but the whole family," his mother reassured him. As if giving him the false feeling of doing something for his family would help make things any easier on him.

"I've already called all of your teachers; you'll have a final for every class after school this week," his mother tried again.

But all that Sasuke could do was nod his head and excuse himself to his room, he had to tell Hinata about this, and he was sure that she wouldn't take it any better than he did.

"Well… I guess we'll have to make the most of what little time we have left," Hinata finally said when he told her the news. He was trying hard not to cry, so that she wouldn't think him weak, and he wouldn't be embarrassed by the cracks in his voice that usually came when he was crying.

"I guess so…" Sasuke finally replied. "But I haven't told my parents about us yet. Do you think that that will get them to change their minds and let me stay?" he asked. He knew that Hinata didn't know the nature of his parents, but he needed any kind of reassurance that anyone could offer at the moment.

Hinata pondered this for a second, "Well, I guess it's worth a shot. But if they've already scheduled in all your finals, I'd say that their decision is pretty set," Hinata said barely above a whisper, Sasuke had to strain to hear her.

"I guess… I just wish that I could stay here with you," Sasuke choked.

"It will be okay Sasuke," Hinata told him. "My family had money, and your family has money, so I'm sure that we can at least visit sometime…" she trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"But let's not think about that for now, let's just try to spend as much time together as possible," she resolved.

Before Sasuke could answer he heard a knock at his door, "Look, I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight," Sasuke rushed. Hinata barely had enough time to say goodbye before Sasuke hung up.

"Come in!" he yelled to the person at the other end of the door. The door opened to reveal Itachi, and Sasuke was a little relieved that it was his beloved older brother rather than his parents.

"Hey," Itachi spoke. "Are you going to be okay with moving?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I should be okay. It just came as a shock that's all," he looked at his shoes sadly. And then he moved to sit on his king sized bed as he faced Itachi.

Itachi nodded, "Good, glad to hear it. Oh yeah, and tell Hinata that I say hi," and with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke gaped at the now closed door where Itachi stood just seconds ago. How had Itachi known about he and Hinata's relationship? Itachi was in college now, so it's not like he saw them together at school.

Then Sasuke smiled to himself and came to the realization that Itachi was so concerned about Sasuke that he probably listened to the whole phone conversation from the other side of the door. It was classic Itachi to do so.

Though the concern of his brother warmed Sasuke's heart a little bit, the woman whom had his heart was weighing on his mind more heavily than ever as he looked out his giant window and at the star speckled sky. Would a week really be enough time with his girlfriend? It was a question that he was unwilling to find the answer to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep reviewing and keep predicting what will happen in the end ;) I love that kind of stuff!**

The week had gone by so fast, and Sasuke knew that every day he spent with Hinata, would be another day that he'd miss. As he spent his last Wednesday with her, reality finally began to sink in. He wasn't going to see Hinata next Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or any day for that matter. This was just enough to bog him into a deep depression and yet, Hinata's smile was always enough to save him from the bog.

Sasuke was taking his second final for the evening, it was his History final, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was somewhere else. He was staring at the clock, realizing that every second that ticked by was second that he had to live without his beloved Hinata. He knew, however, that her smiling face would be waiting for him in the library to get done with his last final for the day.

Sasuke suddenly didn't care about History anymore; all that he cared about was getting to Hinata faster. So he circled a bunch of random answers before handing in his test hastily and all but running out the door and into the library.

When Sasuke entered the cool and unwelcoming environment of the library, he scanned the area for Hinata, and when he saw her he rushed over to her and leaned in to kiss her lips. Another kiss that he would miss, another memory that he would dwell on in sentimental pensive. It all seemed too much for Sasuke, but he had to make the most of his small time with Hinata.

"Ready for me to take you home?" Sasuke asked as he slipped into the thick wooden chair next to Hinata.

Hinata gathered up some of her books and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," she smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. Oh how he'd miss her when he moved.

And once again, the days spend by. And now it was Friday evening and Sasuke had spent two hours after school lugubriously saying goodbye to Hinata, as Sasuke would be leaving early the next morning and he would never see Hinata again. Or perhaps that was too dramatic, he wouldn't see Hinata for a long time, until his parents agreed to let him travel back to see his friends for some time.

As the sun started to sink down and past Sasuke's window frame and filling the room with a somber glow, he knew that he had to try again. The May sunset was indeed beautiful, but Sasuke was lost in the stygian of emotion. But yet, this gave him hope, maybe he could change his parents minds yet.

Sasuke lifted himself from his bed and he shuffled toward the door of his room, gained more confidence as he bounded down the stairs to find his mother and father watching television on the couch.

He cleared his throat and stepped into view of his parents. His mother was the first to notice and she reared her flawless neck at him in expectation. Soon, his father took notice of his wife's gaze and he looked in her direction and gave Sasuke his full attention.

Sasuke sighed and decided that he had nothing to lose, "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about something? I haven't been completely honest," he started. His father raised an eyebrow and turned off the television to give Sasuke his undivided attention.

Sasuke came clean.

It was about six o'clock on the following day. Hinata was lying awake in her bed, thinking of Sasuke, already gone, already off to who knows where. She missed him, but she tried to stay positive.

She had cried herself to sleep the previous night, and she was pretty sure that she looked like death on this tenebrific, yet lovely flame like morning. The morning sun was absolutely gorgeous, painting Hinata's blinds and her room a deep crimson color. If she wasn't so torn up inside, she would've take notice of the splendor.

Hinata decided that after two hours of falling asleep on and off and crying on and off, that she'd turn on some music. Anything to get her mind off of Sasuke, but all that she wanted to turn on her iPod radio were sad songs that reminded her of the boy that left earlier that morning. She played with her radio on her bedside table and fumbled through her songs.

Hinata finally settled on a song, which gave her hope and yet made her painfully aware of her pain. Hinata was so wrapped up in her fumbling that she didn't hear the doorbell ring, much less someone knock on her door and twist the handle.

Hinata shut her eyes and listened to the words of the song.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter! It's been fun writing this, please review and check out my other stories 3**

Hinata barely noticed a presence walk through her door, her covers were pulled up over her head and her tears were making her vision too blurry to even concentrate on anything.

But what Hinata did notice, was a voice. A voice that was deep and low and he finished the last line of her song before the bridge. And Hinata's heart stopped beating as she listened to the voice, that was low and off key.

"But you can't be missed, if you never go away," he finished. It was his favorite lyrics of his favorite Cobra Starship song, _You Can't Be Missed If You Never Go Away_.

"Sas…Sasuke?" she whispered, daring herself not to shoot up in her bed only to discover that it might be a hoax.

She felt a weight plop on her bed next to her. "Yes Hinata?" the figure answered. Hinata held her breath as she realized it was Sasuke, and he removed the cover from her face only to see her red and tear streaked face.

"You… You came back," she breathed.

"I never left," Sasuke answered. He grabbed her face gently with his strong hand and he turned her face to face his, and Hinata was numb with joy at the sight of his face. The face that she thought she'd never see again.

"How did you get your parents to let you stay?" she asked after she studied his handsome features for a while.

Sasuke laughed a deep and low laugh, "I told them the truth, and my mother is a sucker for romance so she worked something out with my dad. I'm staying with our housekeeper at our same house. Dad's convinced that it will help his business partnerships if I hang out with their kids at our school," he smirked. Sasuke knew that his father couldn't care less about friendships after the deals were already signed, but it was nice of him to turn a blind eye every once and a while. Maybe Fugaku wasn't such a bad father after all.

Hinata couldn't help herself, she studied his handsome features and then she started to cry softly once more. Sasuke stroked the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb and he looked down at her with knitted eyebrows.

"If you don't want me to stay, then I'll go," he told her honestly worried that she didn't want him anymore.

"No!" Hinata rushed. Sasuke stared down at the beautiful mess, that he still hoped was his girlfriend, in confusion.

"I want you to stay. I'm just so happy that I'm crying," she weakly smiled as much as a person possibly could after spending the majority of the evening in a pool of tears.

Sasuke smiled lovingly down at her, and stroked her cheek, feeling her soft skin that he thought he'd never feel again. "I love you, Hinata," he whispered ever so low. He was worried that she might not be ready to tell him that she loved him as well, and he didn't want to mess anything up after he just got her back.

"I love you too, Sasuke," she replied. She wriggled into a more comfortable position and she smiled as she kissed Sasuke on the lips, a taste that she thought she'd never taste again.

"I'm glad I stayed," Sasuke breathed in between heart felt kisses.

"I am too," she assured him, and she kissed him deeper and with more feeling.

Everything seemed to be in place as they lied there kissing on the bed. The morning sun was glowing a hopeful and warm scarlet, and it danced on their faces in a magical way. As far as both were concerned, everything was okay in this moment.

But still in the background of their kisses, the song kept replying over and over again on repeat.

"But you can't be missed, if you never go away," it kept saying. And for both Sasuke and Hinata, it was true.

The


End file.
